Player Character Races
Tanawak does utilize most of the races in the Player's Handbook and Volo's Guide to Monsters (both © Wizard of the Coast). These races are modified, however, to help achieve the desired themes and flavors of Tanawak. This is a tropical campaign with shamanistic cultures, not a medieval setting, and all these changes or options are made with that intent. Note on Language The Tanawak version of Common is the Free Tongue, the language spoken by the humans in the Free Cities. It is assumed all PCs can speak their common tongue plus their racial language (if any), unless the player says otherwise. This does not suggest that other, NPC members of that race can also speak the Free Tongue, in fact it is unusual for the different cultures to speak more than their native tongue unless they are well traveled or specifically trained. Dragonborn Dragonborn are very rare on Tanawak. Their race was nearly destroyed during the eruption of the Scarlands Caldera. The only survivors were those who were traveling abroad at the time. Most dragonborn encountered have lost all their families, and have been roaming the land, trying to find other dragonborn and form communities wherever they can. Dragonborn used to be haughty and pretentious, considering themselves to be superior to, but not dominant of, the other races. Since the cataclysm, though, they've been forced to learn humility. The dragonborn aren't typical, downtrodden refugees: they are highly educated and have many talents. What they are, though, is defeated. They feel the very earth turned against them, and that, indeed, is very humbling. Some societies welcome dragonborn for their skills and talents, but others consider them cursed and a bad omen. Traits * Tanawak dragonborn have ability score increases of 1 in Strength, 1 in Wisdom, and 1 in Intelligence, instead of the ability score increases listed in the Players Handbook. Other traits are the same as in the PHB. * Most dragonborn in Tanawak have Red or Gold ancestries, followed by Blue or Bronze. Other ancestries are known, but rare. Silver or White, being lovers of cold climates, are not known to exist at all on Tanawak. * Dragonborn do have their own language, Draconic. Only dragonborn have the necessary biology to speak it, other races can only understand it. They do have an artistically ornate written language, many scholars study it, both for its beauty and for the arcane knowledge it contains. Dwarves The hill dwarves of Tanawak hail from The Pinnacles, but can be encountered in any of the Free Cities, either as traveling merchants, hired skilled labor, or as transplanted residents. Hill dwarves are hard working, reliable, and generally well-liked, but they also have a strong code of honor that can be a bit hamfisted. Their religion is built entirely around Tok-Lonn, the Spirit of the Mountain, who inhabits The Pinnacles and protects the dwarves from the malice of the Blood Jungle. The Pinnacles is rich in obsidian, hill dwarves prefer slashing and piercing weapons fashioned from hardened obsidian, a skill only the dwarves of The Pinnacles can master. Sandedge is the home of Tanawak's mountain dwarves. Sandedge used to be a minor dwarven colony, the greater cities were north in what is now known as the Gritty Wastes. Ages past when whatever cataclysm destroyed the northern reaches of Tanawak, those great cities were destroyed, leaving only the city now known as Sandedge. The Sandedge dwarves believe that they, alone, are favored by the gods. This has made them insufferably arrogant. It is admitted they are very skilled: Sandedge dwarves are known for fastidious practice of whatever skill or art they decide to pursue, and will (of course) brag about that at every opportunity. Traits * Except where noted below, Tanawak dwarven traits are the same as in the PHB. * Instead of the PHB weapon proficiencies, Tanawak hill dwarves are proficient in all piercing melee weapons, except for the rapier. These dwarves prefer obsidian weapons over steel due to their beliefs. Their legends say obsidian is useful against mystical creatures, although this has never been verified. * Tanawak mountain dwarves can increase one ability score of their choosing by 1. This replaces the ability score increases in the PHB. Instead of Dwarven Armor Training, Tanawak mountain dwarves have Expertise in one skill of their choosing, which doubles the proficiency bonus in that one skill. * The two races of dwarves do speak the same fundamental language (Dwarvish), suggesting they were, at one time, much closer than they are today. However, they have been separate for so long, they now have significant accent and idiomatic differences. A Pinnacle dwarf and a Sandedge dwarf rarely have an extended conversation without getting into an argument. Elves/Half-Elves As far as is known, the elven race was destroyed when the Scarlands Caldera erupted, and the resultant ash buried their homeland in The Fandals. There are no half-elves due to the isolation and xenophobia of the elven race before their destruction. Therefore, neither race is available to player characters. See the entry on The Fandals for more on this catastrophe. Firbolgs Firbolgs are found in Tanawak, living along the edges of the Bloody Jungle. Firbolgs are tall (7'-8') humanoids, and see themselves as gatekeepers of the jungle: they work to keep out any who would wander in unwary, and struggle to keep any of its dangers from leaking out to terrorize any who dare live in its shadow. Firbolgs are prone to nature magic, but not exclusively so. Firbolgs are friendly but dead serious when it comes to the Blood Jungle, they do not appreciate those who would trifle with it. race is still under development and may be modified -- Aruru Traits * Firbolg traits are the same as described in Volo's Guide, except for the following bullets * Firbolg Magic is speak with animals ''and ''goodberry, ''with the same limits as given in Volo's Guide. * Instead of Hidden Step, Tanawak firbolgs have Bark Armor. As a bonus action, firbolgs can grow plates similar to tree bark on their skin. These plates absorb piercing or slashing damage, and last until 10 points of damage are absorbed in this manner, or 1 minute, whichever comes first. * Firbolgs have their own language. NPC firbolgs have a 50% chance of speaking the language of the neighboring culture as well, largely so they can warn that culture from danger. ''added flavor, consider selecting a name from central Africa for your firbolg character: https://www.behindthename.com/submit/names/usage/central-african Gnomes The great river Gando is the native home of gnomes. Once, long ago, the gnomes sailed or portaged the entire length of the river, from the great peak Etil-Tharsh (Highspire in the language of the Free Cities) to the ocean. Over time, however, the dangers of the Wadi Warth (aka the Blood Jungle) grew too strong for the small folk, and they retreated back to the Bilokko (which is a gnomish word itself, having entered the Free City vernacular). Occasionally, groups of gnomes will take excursions up the river to search for rare herb and spell components, but otherwise, they've let the jungle claim the river. River gnomes live along the river, mostly in the towns of Gando and Flek, but many perpetually live on the river itself, paddling up and down in their fleakkas, or boat houses, plying their trade. These gnomes are quite gregarious and welcoming of most races, although orcs tend to be too gruff for their tastes. Some gnomes are quite fond of travel and adventure (some have even settled in other rivers or on small houseboats in port cities); but they are wary of the jungle and do not treat it lightly. The gnomes who live in Pak are called rock gnomes. The river here transitions from the higher plateau east of the Bilokko Range, to the lowlands near the ocean through a series of waterfalls and rapids. The gnomes here have built a series of mule-powered portages, locks, lifts, and davits to lift riverboats up and down these obstacles. These gnomes live in caves carved into the cliff faces themselves, and tend to be homebodies where the river gnomes are travelers. These gnomes are great woodcarvers, making all sorts of contraptions and toys from the extremely dense wood of the ebonscrabble trees, which grow on the highest points of the mountain. Gnome tinkers will take the opportunity afforded by the portages to sell their various inventions to bored travelers. Traits * Basic gnome traits match what is published in the PHB. * Forest gnomes do not exist in Tanawak. * Tanawak river gnomes have the following traits: ** Ability Score Increase: your Charisma score increases by 1 ** Repair: river gnomes know the mending ''cantrip ** Speak with River Animals: can communicate to Small or smaller river-dwelling animals, such as otters, turtles, frogs, beavers, storks, etc. River gnomes can put their head underwater and talk to fish for up to one minute before having to come up for air. Note that the intelligence of these animals, and therefore their conversational clarify, can vary widely (DMs discretion). ** River gnomes have advantage on any check involving knot tying. * Instead of the traits listed in the PHB, Tanawak rock gnomes have the following: ** Ability Score Increase: your Constitution score increases by 1 ** Repair: rock gnomes know the new ''animate ''cantrip, as follows. *** ''Animate: '' 1 action; range touch; components V, S, M (the item itself); duration 1 minute (a moving object) or 10 minutes (a stationary object). This cantrip will cause an object size Small or smaller to operate under magical power. This object must have the appropriate pivot points, wheels, fulcrums, etc. that enable operation. A dagger, for example, will not move, but a wooden figurine with ball-and-socket legs can walk for 1 minute with up to a 10' movement, or a toy ferris wheel can spin on its own for up to 10 minutes. Note: non-rock gnome casters cannot select this cantrip, however they can be taught it by a rock gnome and then select it the next time they gain a cantrip. ** Tinker: this is similar to the rock gnome Tinker trait in the PHB, except all such devices are made of carved wood. These are not magical devices, and cannot move under their own power unless coupled with the ''animate ''cantrip. If this cantrip is used on a device that is hand crafted by the caster, the duration is doubled. Rock gnomes favor the hard, dark wood of the ebonscrabble trees of their homeland. ** Tanawak gnomes have advantage on climbing checks due to innate nimbleness from living along a cliffside. * All gnomes speak gnomish. 75% of NPC gnomes can also speak the Free Tongue, due to their heavy reliance on trade with the humans of the coast. Goliaths Up on the isolated Mentay Plateau live the goliaths. Grey-skinned, heavily muscled, brutish humanoids, 7'-8' tall, they are an intimidating force in numbers. Fortunately, they are not encountered in numbers outside their own homeland. Goliaths encountered elsewhere are usually traveling alone, trying to fulfill a special quest or mission assigned to them by their masters. Occasionally, goliaths travel the world as outcasts for committing a crime or, even worse, committing an act of cowardice. Goliath culture is built upon the notion of Survival of the Fittest. Young goliaths engage in contests of strength and daring from a young age. The strongest amongst them end up as leaders, or ''guhls, of their respective clans, with the strongest of those becoming the kan guhl of all the goliaths. Cowardice is punished by either serfdom or exile. Traits * Goliath traits are the same as described in Volo's Guide, except for adaptation to the cold. The Mentay Plateau is only a couple thousand feet above sea level. * Goliaths speak and write their own language. Halflings The savannah may seem peaceful, and safe. The broad, flat vistas provide a wide range of vision. It should not be easy for large, dangerous predators to sneak up on the unwary. But that thought would be a grave mistake. The high grasses do, indeed, hide predators quite well; the constant wind confuses detection by hearing and scent; and predators aren't the only dangers. Large herbivores can stampede for virtually no reason, trampling all in their path. It was in this clime where the halflings developed. These halflings learned, long ago, the safest place to hide was in the giant acacia and baobab trees that dot the Bontobo. Some of these trees line the rivers, others form oases dotted throughout the savannah. Within these trees, the halflings built their villages. Originally they were crude huts, but over time, their dwellings became more comfortable. Nowadays, the halflings are strong enough that they can live on the ground without fear of most predators. In fact some of the villages along the river even have inns for visitors on the ground. Tanawak halflings do travel, and can be encountered in any of the coastal cities. They are not fond of tight spaces, or of the jungle, preferring wide-open spaces with lots of vistas. Tanawak halflings have well-tanned, leathery complexions, and are fond of using body and face paint to add in camouflage. Traits * Tanawak basic halfling traits are the same as PHB basic halfling traits * Tanawak halflings also gain +1 to Constitution, are Naturally Stealthy like Lightfoot halflings in the PHB, and (being skilled hunters) have proficiency in the shortbow. * Halflings speak their own language, which is conveniently called Bontobo. This language is quite foreign, and extremely difficult to learn unless one is raised amongst halflings. They enjoy speaking this with other halflings, it helps them keep secrets from the tallfolk. Halflings who learn other languages tend to speak them in a rushed manner (it seems the Bontobo don't understand there are spaces between words. added flavor, consider selecting a name from South Africa for your halfling character: https://www.behindthename.com/submit/names/usage/south-african High Orcs The ancient caves of the weathered Bilokko range has long been the home of orcs. These orcs has a rigid caste system. The bulk of the population were brutish workers and warriors, known as lak nokka, ''or Low Orcs. The more advanced and civilized ruling class were known as ''grak nokka, or High Orcs. They used their higher intellect, leadership skills, and strictly managed discipline to lord over their lesser brethren. This made the entire race very dangerous, essentially controlling the myriad of caverns forming the Bilokko underdark. Well, until the great revolt, that is. Roughly 200 years ago, a particularly large warrior named Krusk rose to prominence and power in lak nokka ''society. He united the various clans of worker- and warrior-class orcs, and together, they overthrew and slew all the High Orcs, except in the southernmost Bilokko Mountains. Those orcs were warned of the coming revolution, and managed to flee westward, crossing the lowlands and then the strait to the island west of the current location of Ojango. There they scraped out a living, in hiding, for many years. Eventually, the orcs seemed to forget about their former masters, and the High Orcs returned to the mainland. Realizing they would never be able to return to their position of power under the mountains, they build the city of Ojango, and formed a new society of their own. High orcs have a strong code of honor, and an intolerance for weakness. They can be rough and course and quick to anger, but are also competent smiths and craftsmen, skilled seafarers, engage in trade with their neighbors, and have even formed alliances in times of great danger. Traits * High orcs have the same traits as official, PHB half-orcs, except for the following: ** Instead of the ability score increases noted in the PHB, Tanawak High Orcs get +1 to Strength and +1 to Charisma ** Instead of Savage Attacks, players may take a new trait: Mark of Honor. During a combat encounter, the PC shouts a brief challenge against a single opponent. For the duration of that combat, the PC gets +2 to hit with attacks against that opponent. There must be some honor to be had, meaning it should be the strongest opponent, one who has earned a grudge, etc. This ability is usable once per long rest. * Orcs speak & write their own language, and can also speak the Free Tongue, with a 50% change to write it as well. Humans Humans are very common throughout most of Tanawak. They built most of the cities depicted on the map, and are the dominant forces of commerce, trade and exploration. There are three human variants available in Tanawak. As with the PHB, these ethnicities do not offer any special bonuses, but the Backgrounds offers options that the player may find interesting. The Tanawak human ethnicities are: * Coastal: these are the most populous variant of humans, hailing from the coastal Free Cities. They have dark skin, outgoing personalities, and form strong communities with anyone who pulls their weight and treats them fairly. Coastal humans have seen many things due to heavy trade coming in and out of the port cities. Many a coastal child grows up with dreams of adventurous travel to faraway lands, or to the gold-laden ruins of the Blood Jungle. Coastal humans speak and write the Free Tongue as their mother language. * Kelastians: these are nomadic humans from the Plains of Kelast. Most Kelastians met are actually from the city of Menzaresch, which was founded by renegade Kelastians centuries ago. Actual Kelastian nomads tend not to leave their own tribe unless made outcast for an infraction. Kelastians have very dark skin, are more reserved, highly observant, and tend to keep to their own. Kelastian is a language unto its own, and is nothing like the Free Tongue. * Ensels: these are humans from the city of Ensel-Kanz. The east-coast humans used to be more populous, but the devastation in the nearby Scarlands forced many to leave the area. They are rarely encountered in the west and south. Ensels have lighter, but still swarthy, skin, and have a stylistic flair, preferring curved swords, exotic weapons, brilliant colors, and exultant architecture. Ensl is a language unto its own, and is nothing like the Free Tongue. However, Ensel humans have a 75% chance of being able to understand Draconic, due to their longstanding trade alliance with the Scarlands before the eruption of the caldera. Traits * Tanawak human traits are the same as PHB human traits. ''added flavor, consider using names from various regions in Africa for human characters. The Free Cities would use names from western Africa, those from the plains would use names from South Africa, and those from Ensel-Kanz would use northern Africa. https://www.behindthename.com/submit/names/usage/african Lizardfolk Lizardfolk are one of the few sentient creatures in Tanawak that travel freely between the Blood Jungle and the neighboring civilized lands. They do not do so often, for the civilized lands tend to be too dry (lizardfolk find comfort in the dampness of the rain forest). Still, the Free Cities do offer various trade goods and spell components the lizardfolk find useful. Lizardfolk villages line the various lakes inside the Blood Jungle. They are a clanlike species, more interested in the honor of their own clan than of their own race. Even the wisest scholars cannot tell one clan from another, but to the lizardfolk, the subtle color variations of the skin and eyes signal clan membership brighter than the largest flare. Clans are distrustful of each other, but not particularly violent, except during the breeding season at the ebb of the dry season. During that time, woe to anyone, lizardfolk or no, who even approaches a lakeside village. Outside of that, lizardfolk are the most pragmatic of species. They understand the balance of the world better than most. When the world is too dry, the forest burns. Too wet, their young drown. Too much war, the clan suffers; too little, and the clan turns soft and slow. The legends of the lizardfolk include tales of ancient civilizations getting too rich, or too powerful, or too fat, and collapsing under their own weight, to disastrous ends. Traits * Lizardfolk traits are the same as given in Volo's Guide * Lizardfolk have their own language, and each clan also has their own idioms and accents, which are only discernable amongst lizardfolk. Lizardfolk speak other languages in a heavily accented manner. Lizardfolk have the esophageal equipment to speak Draconic if someone teaches them, but it is doubtful anyone would. Other Player Character Races As the game progresses, players may encounter other sentient races throughout Tanawak. Some of these races may be developed into playable races. As this happens, these races will be included here and selectable as PCs.